meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Masks 005c
11:10:31 PM Josie: Ulisse: And so it is down to you and it is down to me. 11:10:44 PM Arwen: "And then there were two..." 11:11:13 PM Josie: Ulisse: I'm having a harder and harder time maintaining my more bastardly characteristics around these people. 11:11:53 PM Arwen: "I can tell. Everybody is beginning to see the cracks in your facade." 11:12:16 PM Josie: Ulisse: Hence the need for blackmail material. 11:12:30 PM Arwen: "How's that coming along?" 11:14:41 PM Josie: Ulisse: Better than I expected. 11:14:59 PM Josie: Ulisse: And I suppose I could always threaten someone they love. 11:15:14 PM | Edited 11:15:19 PM Arwen: "I don't like this. Why not just trust them?" 11:16:29 PM Josie: Ulisse eyes her. "... you *do* remember who you're talking to, don't you?" 11:17:04 PM Arwen: "Just thought I'd try." 11:17:44 PM Arwen: Arwen sighs and sits down in the hallway, leaning against one of the walls 11:17:51 PM Arwen: "I hate this house." 11:18:57 PM Josie: He flops down on the other side of the hallway. "It's a little wobbly. I'm worried about the effect it'll have on Illa. She said she was having bad dreams." 11:19:19 PM Arwen: "We're all having bad dreams." 11:19:42 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... everyone? 11:20:03 PM Arwen: "Me, Illa, Caspar, Trystan, Karid...the whole lot." 11:21:36 PM Josie: He rubs his forehead. "Then that's an exponential addition to what I'm going to need to do." 11:21:49 PM Josie: Ulisse: I've heard that if you don't sleep you go insane. 11:22:43 PM Arwen: "Yeah that's beginning to happen to all of us. What do you mean it adds to what you'll have to do? Isn't that why the medium is here?" 11:25:20 PM Josie: Ulisse: I don't know why she's here. I'm going to look for a way to let you people sleep. 11:25:49 PM Arwen: "You don't know why she's here?" 11:26:02 PM Arwen: (( I'm gonna roll sm )) 11:26:33 PM Arwen: (( well that was pointless...6)) 11:27:24 PM Josie: Ulisse: No, my aunt brought her in. 11:28:39 PM Arwen: "Please don't stress yourself out about this? There's already enough of us stressing, it's best not to add another. We'll figure out how to get rid of the nightmares. And hopefully that damn mirror, too." 11:30:06 PM Josie: Ulisse: It's my job. 11:30:47 PM Arwen: "If you say so." 11:31:53 PM Josie: Ulisse: I protect people. That's what I do. And if my family's stupid quest to get this house back is threatening you... 11:32:49 PM Arwen: "Threatening would be an optimistic look at the situation." 11:34:19 PM Josie: Ulisse: Well then, there you are. I've got to try to save you from my family. 11:35:09 PM Arwen: "Me specifically or the quientessential "you" or from my perspective "we"?" 11:36:10 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... good question. 11:36:23 PM Arwen: "Do I get a good answer then?" 11:36:49 PM Josie: Ulisse: All of you. 11:37:11 PM Arwen: "Good for you." 11:39:38 PM Arwen: "It wasn't that good of a question." 11:40:15 PM Josie: Ulisse: You're lovely, but I'm a cold, arrogant bastard in real life, remember? 11:40:43 PM Arwen: "I remember. I remember quite well. " 11:41:48 PM Arwen: "Everytime I'm in the same room as you, I'm reminded of it actually." 11:43:06 PM Josie: Ulisse: Yes, well. It's better than the alternative, which is revolting come-ons and groping, don't you think? 11:43:46 PM Arwen: "You have a point, I suppose." 11:44:50 PM Josie: Ulisse: I'm going to have to come clean to them eventually. 11:45:07 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... at least it will mean being able to be someone else while I'm here. 11:45:33 PM | Edited 11:46:00 PM Arwen: Arwen smiles. "They might actually even like you then." 11:47:14 PM Josie: Ulisse rolls his eyes. "Then I really *will* have to kill them." 11:47:46 PM Arwen: "Right. That would go over quite well." 11:48:04 PM Arwen: "Maybe you could even do some of that organ harvesting then!" 11:49:10 PM Josie: Ulisse: Not worth the effort, I'm far too lazy for that. 11:49:32 PM Josie: Ulisse: I can probably find at least one item for protecting against nightmares; I'm not sure I can find one for everyone. 11:50:31 PM Arwen: "I just wish you could see how awful they are. Trystan seems really shaken by it all. I think the rest of us are just trying to keep a brave face on." 11:50:55 PM Arwen: "How quickly could you get one of these items?" 11:51:42 PM Josie: Ulisse: Likely by tomorrow. 11:52:12 PM Arwen: "That would be...greatly appreciated." 11:53:46 PM Josie: Ulisse: I'll do what I can, at least. 11:54:18 PM Arwen: Arwen crawls over to Ulisse and kisses him on the cheek. And stands up. 11:54:43 PM Arwen: "Thank you, Vittorio." 11:55:07 PM Josie: You could see him deliberately *not* dodging. 11:55:15 PM Josie: He stands up himself, and bows, formally. 11:56:09 PM Arwen: "No need to bow around me. It's not like I am anyone of importance. I'll see you tomorrow, then? Possibly?" 11:57:34 PM Josie: Ulisse: I'm still monitoring Illa's condition. Yes. 11:57:57 PM Arwen: Arwen nods and walks down the hallway back to her room. Category:House of Masks Category:Logs